Times At Pokemon Academy
by Healer Yellow
Summary: Berlitz's father sends her to a Pokemon school. When Berlitz's feelings towards Pearl starts to show, the friendship between Dia and Pearl gets rocky... Multi chapter HaughtyShipping BerlitzXPearl story. A few CommenerShipping hints from Dia. Poor Dia...
1. Berlitz has to quit traveling?

**Times at Pokemon Academy**

* * *

Ok, so I also like CommonerShipping, so I'll probably write another fic with CommenerShippy hints. I don't like writing stories with three-way relationships like ScarfShipping, so I'm just gonna write another one, if I have time that is XD

* * *

**Disclaimer** I only gonna say this once and I'm not going to repeat in other chapters, so...Pokemon, Berlitz/Platinum, Pearl and Dia/Diamond don't belong to me, for pete's sake! I ONLY own the story.

**Notes** First of, from what I heard, the third game's gonna be Platinum, so I named Berlitz Platinum here. But since her family name is more known, I use Berlitz more here. Yeah, and this happens when Pearl and Diamond already know she's rich, and they're all like, 14 now.

* * *

In a room of a huge mansion in Sandgem, a young girl sigh sadly as she fixed her hair up in front of a mirror. This girl is Platinum Berlitz, descendant of the prestigious Berlitz family. Hardly anyone knows her first name, though, and she's always called Lady Berlitz.

"Lady Berlitz, time to leave!" An old man yelled out from down.

She sigh and took a deep breath before yelling "Coming!" to her butler, then turn back to the mirror, still with a sad look on.

You all may be wondering why she's sad, and where's she's going. Well, I, as the narrator, will tell you why. Now, let's go back a few days, shall we? Huh? What? No?! You don't wanna go back in time? I'm the narrator so obey me! We're ONLY going a FEW little days back, for pete's sake! Snap, I broke the fourth wall... If you have problems with time travel, fine. Skip the next few tens of lines and feel like you don't know a single thing in this whole entire plot! Yes, this story has a plot, every story has a plot! Jeez! Now, please, stop asking stupid questions and move on with the story already...

* * *

--A few days ago--

Berlitz was on her Ponyta's back, ahead of two other boys while walking on a clear path. "Come on. Hurry up, Pearl, Dia!" Berlitz said cheerfully.

Pearl slouch his back with his parrot Pokemon flapping its wings beside him. Feathers slowly fall off as Chatot flapped its wings vigourously. "Easy for you to say...You're on a Pokemon!" He yelled. "On a Pokemon! On a Pokemon!" Chatot imitated its master.

Diamond was eating food, as usual. This time, he was eating a chocolate bar, with chocolate smuttered all around his mouth. "She's grown more opened, huh?" He whispered to Pearl.

Pearl thought about it for a while, and yes, for once, Dia was right. When they started their journey, Berlitz would've said things with not much emotion, but she's more open now and smiles to them more. Over the years, she does that occasionally, though the two boys couldn't figure out if there was a reason or if she just became more open. After all that thinking, Pearl just nodded in agreement.

Berlitz just rolled her eyes when Pearl talked back at her, not paying much attention about what the boys talk about earlier on.

Suddenly, a screeching sound of wheels came from behind them, which caught the three trainers' attention. They turned around and to their horror, a large fancy black car was heading right towards them. However, right before the car hit them, it suddenly stopped.

Berlitz and Pearl sigh in relieve and closed their eyes. They opened their eyes again and stared at the black car. Pearl had a somewhat annoyed look on his face, angry that the whoever person who was driving the crazy car almost hit them. Dai, on the other hand, was staring in mid-air, his face turning white from fear. He looked like he saw a ghost or something, but the others couldn't be bothered.

As expected, Pearl marched towards the car with an incredibly annoyed and angry look. Berlitz just stared at him emotionlessly, followed by blinking her eyes. She then smile a little, for no apparent reason.

"Hey! Come out here! Your car almost hit us!" Pearl yelled angrily, banging on the window of the car.

Suddenly, the door Pearl was banging on opened, and Pearl immediatly stopped banging on it. After a few seconds passed, a tall man in black came out of the car, looking towards Berlitz. Berlitz knew who was he and he smile fade into a slight frown.

"Hey-!" Pearl yelled at the tall man, but the man just shoved him aside.

"Get outta my way, kid." The man pushed Pearl away by putting his large hand on Pearl's face, then simply shove him aside.

The man approached Berlitz while Pearl fell down on his backside. "Ow!" Pearl glared at the man.

All this while, Dia was actually still gazing in mid-air.

Pearl didn't care, nor noticed, and unexpectedly jumped in front of Berlitz, spreading his arms out, as if wanting to protect her.

Berlitz put on an emotionless face, exactly like how she used to when she started traveling with the two boys. Slowly, she lifted her left arm and placed it on Pearl's left arm, as if telling him it's alright.

Pearl, getting the message, dropped his hands down, still glaring at the man intensively.

"What is it?" Berlitz shift her gaze from Pearl to the man.

"Master Berlitz wants you to go to a school, so I was sent here to pick you up." The man replied.

"Speaking of schools, you should re-learn how to drive so that you won't kill anyone by crashing into them..." Pearl mumbled, though loud enough for everyone to hear, everyone except Dia, that is. He was still in a daze.

The man didn't react to Pearl's mumbling, but Berlitz looked at Pearl.

Taking it as if that was a glare, Pearl immediatly shut up.

Berlitz then looked back at the man. "Why does father want me to go to a school?"

"Uh, I have no idea, Lady Berlitz. But he wants you to quit traveling so that you could attend the school." The man said.

"What?! Quit traveling?!" Pearl yelled, cutting into their conversation again.

Berlitz turned to him again, silencing him once more.

"I'll keep quiet..." Pearl got her message.

"Tell father that I'll come back a little later." Berlitz told the man.

"Sorry, miss, but Master Berlitz wants you back right now." The man said.

"...Alright, then. I just need a moment with my friends first." Berlitz replied.

The man nodded in response, and Berlitz went off to the side of the path, where there was a forest, expecting Pearl to follow.

Pearl knew what to do and followed, but not before asking Dia. "Hey, are you coming?!"

Dia gave no response and just stared into space.

"I'll...take that as a no..." Pearl mumbled and went pass him, over towards Berlitz.

Berlitz stopped walking right in front of the forest, then turned back, waiting for Pearl to come over.

Pearl shortly arrived and stared at her, folding his arms.

"What?" Berlitz asked, quite annoyed by his stare.

"Are you seriously going with that guy? What about with the whole traveling with us? And-"

"I have no choice. I am from the Berlitz family, after all, and that's what rich kids need to do: Obey their parents." Berlitz cut him off.

"Wrong. Us, 'commoners', also need to do that, but we sometimes protest. Not like rich kids like you..." Pearl said, mumbling the last sentence.

"I heard that. And, if rich kids protest...Well, we can't protest! We have bodygaurds watching us, and everything!" Berlitz complained.

"But-"

"Pearl, we're not 12 anymore, so I don't want to start another long quarrel." Berlitz calmly said, cutting him off again.

Pearl finally dropped the subject and hung his head low. "Okay, but do you really have to go?"

"..." Berlitz didn't reply and looked down. "...Y-Yes..." Berlitz finally replied.

Just as Pearl was about to say something, the car suddenly honked loudly, nearly deafening Pearl. The only good thing the honk did was wake up Dia from his daydream.

"Lady Berlitz! We have to go!" The man yelled out.

Berlitz sigh then looked at Pearl. "I guess this is good-bye..." She said and walked off. She seem to have completely forgotten about Dia standing over there.

As she walked off, Pearl could've sworn she said _"For now..."_

* * *


	2. Arrival to Pokemon Academy

****

Times at Pokemon Academy

* * *

"I can't believe The Lady is leaving!" Dia yelled while walking alongside Pearl in Sandgem. He wasn't eating anything, which is kinda unusual...

Pearl looked at him, thinking that he's over-exaggerating. "You like her, right?" Pearl asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dia looked down on the ground while turning red. He didn't stopped walking though, but just kept looking down.

Pearl chuckled a little at his friend's reaction. "We should hurry, anyway." Pearl stopped laughing and ran off to a huge mansion.

Dia tried running after him, but as expected, he was too slow.

--

As Berlitz was about to get into that same black car, she sigh and waited for that same tall man in black, who was the chauffeur, to load her laugage. After all, she was rich, and rich kids have a lot of things, which was, of course, packed in laugages.

"Berlitz!" Pearl's voice yelled out to her, which caught her attention.

Berlitz swiftly turned around, wondering if _they_ were here.

Pearl came running towards her, with Dia trailing...far behind... Dia ended up tripping, making Pearl stop and roll his eyes. Pearl grabbed Dia's arm and pulled Dia along as he ran to Berlitz.

Berlitz sweat dropped. It really took the two boys forever to reach to her, but eventually reached to the Sinnoh PokeDex Holder.

"P-Platinum-" Pearl started, addressing the rich girl by her first name. Dia pant hard to catch his breathe.

Berlitz quickly cut him off by putting her hand over his mouth. She gave a nervous look and slowly turned her head, looking at her butler. Dia just blinked his eyes in confusion as he looked at Berlitz.

Her butler looked at with an expecting look. Expecting as in that he was expecting her to explain herself for giving her first name to 'commoners'.

Berlitz blinked a few times with a sheepish look on. She didn't remove her hand from Pearl's mouth yet, afraid he'll say more secrets she told them.

"P-Please don't tell father..." Berlitz quietly pleaded her butler.

Her butler slightly nodded. "Then may I ask why you revealed your name?" He asked.

Berlitz blinked a few times before removing her hand off of Pearl's mouth. "Um, we promised to have no secrets among us, so..." She trailed off.

"The thing is, Dia still has one last sec-" Pearl, being a blabbermouth, almost burst one of his friends' secrets, but Dia quickly cut him off by placing his hand on his friend's mouth, just like Berlitz did a few moments ago.

Berlitz blinked her eyes as she looked at the boys, confused about what they were talking about.

"So, why are you both here?" The rich girl asked.

Pearl forcefully got Dia's hand off his mouth, followed by glaring at his friend. "Diamond... Don't EVER do that again! You almost suffocated me, in case you haven't realized you covered my nose, too!" Pearl immediately yelled at Dia, adressing him as Diamond.

"Ehehe, sorry..." Dia sheepishly said, but Pearl was still glaring at him.

"Ahem?" Berlitz tried to get their attention as she closed her eyes with her head facing down in a very lady-like manner.

"Oh, w-we, uh, we wanted to give you a final farewell. Uh, you know, you won't be traveling with us anymore, so..." Pearl replied with much hesitation.

Berlitz looked at them for a while then smiled sweetly. "How about giving me the final farewell at the school?" She asked with a smile, looking towards the car.

Dia and Pearl stared at her for a few seconds, till Dia suddenly jumps up.

"You mean it?!" Dia exclaimed excitedly.

Berlitz giggled. "Of course, you guys are my friends!" Her smiled grew wider.

The young girl's butler bended over to her ear. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." Berlitz whispered back.

"Is it really alright?" Pearl asked with an uncertain look.

"Of course!" Berlitz repeated her last sentence, with a wider grin.

Just when Pearl was going to say something again, Berlitz quickly spoke up. "Well, let's go!" She smiled as the chauffeur opened the door, waiting for Berlitz to get inside.

Without a word, Berlitz went inside the car, expecting Dia and Pearl to follow.

Dia got in after Berlitz, getting to seat beside his crush. Without much of a choice, Pearl went in, sitting beside Dia. The butler sat in a different part of the car. Really, the car is so huge that it has different 'parts'.

-- Berlitz's POV --

As the car started moving, I looked at the two boys and stared at them for a while. I then feel my face turn red... Why is my face turning red, exactly? I have no idea, but I think I better not think about it. I'm just going to get a huge headache thinking about it...

I started thinking random stuff that is related to me and the boys. Before I knew it, we already arrive at the school, surprisingly, not that I know. Was I really that involve in my thoughts?

To Pearl and Dia, I was just staring in space. They looked each other and both shrugged. I was still very VERY involve in my thoughts.

"Ms. Berlitz? Berlitz!" Pearl's voice echoed in my ears.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and shaked myself awake. I looked at Pearl with a blanked look, then turn red again.

"Are you alright? You all...red..." Pearl pointed out, being a total clueless idiot in my opinion...But then again, I don't even know why I'm turning all red...

"Lady Berlitz, you okay?" Dia rested a hand on my shoulder, but I continued to stare at Pearl, blushing hard.

I suddenly noticed the car has stopped moving...a long time ago... "Uh, h-hey, did we stop?" I asked, looking around with the red color on my face gone.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you. We're at the school." Dia informed me.

"Oh, w-we are?" I asked, a little disappointed the ride with Pearl...I mean, the ride with Pearl and Dia, is over...

The car's door was opened by the chauffeur, waiting for me to exit the car.

Knowing what to do, I came out, while Dia and Pearl exit through the other door.

The chauffeur unload my laugage and placed it on the ground.

"Thanks, I can take it from here." I said to him, to which he responds by bowing, I then took the laugage by the handle, followed by pulling it towards the school. "So this is Pokemon Academy..." I mumbled, then turned around and came face-to-face with my friends. "Maybe this is farewell?" I put a smile on, a sad smile, that is.

Dia didn't reply and just put on a sad look.

"I guess-" Pearl started, but was cut off when the wind suddenly smack a piece of paper onto his face. "Get it off!" Pearl yelled, his voice muffled up.

I took the paper off his face. When his face was revealed from under the paper, I immediatly blushed the moment I looked him in the eyes.

My butler seem to know why I'm blushing, and chuckled a little. "Seems she have taken a liking to that young lad." He mumbled to himself, though he was too far away for me to hear anything from him.

"Th-" Pearl started, about to say 'Thank you,' but I cut him off by hugging him in a tight embrace.

-- Normal POV --

Pearl immediatly stiffened up and turn as red as an over-rippened tomato.

Dia was also turning red, though out of anger, and he was glaring hard at Pearl.

-- Pearl's POV --

What?! Why did she suddenly hug me for?! I could feel Dia looking daggers at me...I'm doom...Why couldn't she have hug Dia instead?!

I felt my entire face turning red, very very red...I feel a weird feeling in my stomach which just really makes me sick...Another thing anyone could've noticed is that I was sweating hard like crazy...Oh, why me? Why me?!

-- Berlitz's POV --

I released my grasp off Pearl and looked at Dia. He seem to be fuming about something...I've never ever seen Dia mad or angry before, so it must've been a lot to make him THAT angry...I hugged Dia as well, though not as long or tight as my hug with Pearl. What? It was just a farewell hug, what was wrong with that?

Dia had a happy and dreamy look on as I released my hold. Weird...Pearl's getting all tense up, while Dia look so dreamy. They really are the opposites of each other...

The paper that smacked Pearl in the face was still in my hand. I had no idea why I was still holding it, but I didn't even notice it was still in my hand.

Pearl looked at the paper in my hand, and eventually asks what does it say.

"It's from the Pokemon Academy." I replied after looking at the title on the paper.

"Well, what does it say?" Pearl asked.

I respond by reading it aloud. I wonder what it says myself...

"_Dear students,_

_On Thursday, we will hold our Annual Contest at the Contest Palace. There will also be a **ball**, where everyone can go to, including those who are not entering the Contest. The ball will be held in the Restaurant beside the Contest Palace in the city. The Contest and the ball will end on Saturday. The Schedule of the entire event is in the following:_

_**Schedule**  
Contest Appeal Round - Thusday  
The Ball - Friday  
Contest Battle Round - Saturday_

_Please do come and have a good time at the ball and contest._" I finished.

"A contest?" Pearl raise an eyebrow.

"A ball?!" Dia excitedly jumped up.

"Say, why don't you guys at least stay for the ball? It also says here that people who are not students can stay at the Hotel for free." I suggested. I didn't really care if it was free or not to stay at the hotel, since it's not like I can't pay for their stay.

"Ok!" Dia promptly agreed.

Pearl hesitated before giving a slight nod.

I smiled and walked to my butler and the chauffeur. "Um, Pearl and Dia are going to stay here for a little while. Um, so, you both may go back now." I told them.

They both nodded and got into the car, but before they drove off, my butler whispered to me.

"Go for it, Platinum. You like that young lad, don't you?" He whispered, making me turn bright red immediately.

Before I even had time to protest, my butler closed the door shut and the chauffeur drove the car away.

L-L-Like him?! P-Pearl? Me?! What make that old guy think that way?!

I just stood there as I watched the car go out of sight. What gave him the idea that I like him, anyway?! Really!

* * *

If you're wondering, I sorta got the whole ball and contest idea from Blue The Evolver. See, she owns a MSN group call The Pokemon Academy, and that's where the school's name come from, except with no 'The' XD And the idea...Blue The Evolver is a manager at my group, Pokemon Technical, and she first used the contest and ball idea there, and reuse that idea when she made The Pokemon Academy. Ha, I don't really know how to write the part where Berlitz read the school letter XD I don't pay attention to school notices much, so you can't blame me for not explaining well XD Ha, anyway, please review!


	3. Preparations to the ball

**Times at Pokemon Academy**

* * *

-- Dia's POV --

That night we all went to the hotel in the city near Pokemon Academy. When I say 'we all', it means the Lady too, surprisingly. Usually, me and Pearl will share one room, while the Lady have a separate room.

Speaking of the Lady, she seems to be troubled the whole afternoon. Pearl seem...weird today... He acted really, really weird today, as in he was really clumsy...Not sure why, but he was very clumsy today...And I thought I was the clumsy one...

"Hey!" Pearl suddenly shouted at me.

"Huh?" I blinked my eyes. Pearl and I were sitting on the couch, supposedly watching a movie in our sleeping attires. I was wearing blue pajamas, Pearl was wearing a orange pajamas, and the lady was wearing a pink night gown. The lady? She went to get popcorn. She offered to get it when Pearl wanted to get some. Something's fishy here...

"What are you dazing off about?" Pearl asked.

"Hey, I'm back!" Berlitz came to us with a large bucket of popcorn. A breeze blew in from the window, and her beautiful hair flowed in the wind elegantly. I immediately gawk at her.

Pearl reacted weirdly. He fell off the couch for no apparent reason, or so I thought.

"Are you alright?" Berlitz asked with concern evident in her words.

"Uh! Y-Yeah!" Pearl stammered, and quickly got back onto the couch.

Berlitz blinked her eyes, confused. She let it go by her and sat in between us, with me on her left and Pearl on her right.

I continued to gawk at Berlitz, though she didn't seem to even notice. I glanced at Pearl. He definitely likes her...Why is he acting so weird and clumsy otherwise? He wasn't gawking at Berlitz like me, though, and was trying to look at anything and everything but Berlitz or me. None of us was really concentrating on the movie.

"Hey, guys..." Berlitz started, breaking the silence.

Me and Pearl looked at her in confusion.

"Want to join me to the shopping mall tomorrow? I'm going to go buy an outfit for the ball." Berlitz informed us with a smile.

-- Pearl's POV --

I blinked my eyes. "Don't you have a lot of outfits already? You **are** rich..."

Berlitz blinked her eyes with an annoyed looked while staring at me. "I'm rich, yes. And rich people buy new outfits whenever they attend a party or ball."

I blinked my eyes again, and then turned away. I just felt like I'll get sick whenever I look at her...This sounds weird, but my heart often skips a beat ever since Berlitz hugged me for no reason at all today. Urgh, I feel like there are Butterfrees in my stomach...

"Well?" She asked.

"Well what?"

"Are you coming?"

"No."

"You have to. It's an order." Berlitz grin with calm look.

"We don't work for you, Miss." I gave an incredibly annoyed look.

"Well, I'll be coming!" Dia cut in.

"Thanks." Berlitz smiled sweetly to Dia, then turn to me with a somewhat unpleased look. "Come." She firmly told me.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. She's so stubborn and persistent...That's the part of her that annoys me so much... "Fine..."

"Good!" Berlitz clasp her hands in front of her, back to her cheerful personality. If you were to ask me what I like about her, it's definitely not her mood changes...She probably got that part of her personality from Blue...They acted like sisters the moment they met each other, or at least Blue does anyway...

"I really don't see a need to go and shop for clothes...We've got the clothes you gave us..." I said, referring to the black suit and white tuxedo Berlitz gave Dia and me.

"Can we drop it? We're 14, not 12 anymore." Berlitz replied, trying to knock some sense into me.

I just shut my mouth while sitting still, looking away from Berlitz with my arms folded.

As I turned away, I could hear Berlitz softly sigh. What'd I do?

**- Next day: Tuesday -**

How did I get myself into this?! Here, I find myself beside Berlitz and Dia, finding outfits we desire...Though, I just desire to go back to the hotel.

"Hey, how does this look on me?" Berlitz asked, putting a dress in front of herself.

"Anything looks great on you!" Dia grin. Of course, he wasn't eating anything. I mean, what kind of shopping malls allow food in?

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever..."

"Give me an appropriate answer for once, for heaven's sake..." Berlitz stared at me, tremendously annoyed.

"Appropriate answers and a rich spoilt brat don't mix." I replied.

"Shut up." Berlitz said with no emotion, walking towards a changing room with that dress in hand.

As Berlitz disappeared behind the door of the changing room, Dia decided to have a little 'chat' with me.

"Okay, what's up?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What, what's up?" I asked, having absolutely no idea what he's talking about.

"Don't think I don't know you like the lady..." Dia continued to narrow his eyes.

"If you think so, you are so sadly mistaken. Why would I like a rich brat like her?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Then why did you act so clumsy and weird yesterday?"

"Did I?"

"Yeah, like when you almost choke on food, and when you fell down the couch?"

"Uh..." I hesitated, turning red at the moment.

"And didn't you notice the lady is acting very, very nice to you?" Dia continued to ask me.

He is so annoying...What gives him the idea I like the rich kid in our group?

"Uh, wasn't she acting nice to **us**?" I asked, having no clue at all what he's saying.

"No, when I wanted to get the drinks, she just nodded, while when you wanted to get the popcorn, she went and get it." Dia told me, pointing at me. Looks like he's getting annoyed...

"Ohhh..." I started. "I still don't get what you mean." I finally said.

Dia just stared at me with an annoyed look.

I hate his stares...He did that ever since the rich one hugged me in front of him...What? She hugged him too! I really don't get it. Call me an idiot, but I still don't get it...

The door of the changing room slowly opened, allowing me to hear the door hinge screech. I refuse to look at Berlitz, though...

"Well, how do I look?" The rich girl asked. She was wearing a pale pink and white silk dress with a purple shawl over, hanging from her arms.

"You look beautiful!" Dia gawk at Berlitz...Like always...

"Thanks!" Berlitz smiled, and then turned to me. "So, how do I look?" Berlitz asked.

"Uh, you look...Great!" I said in a very unconvincing way, not even looking at her.

Berlitz blinked her eyes a few times, annoyed. "Pearl..." She said sweetly. "How do you even know how I look like if you're not looking?!" She angrily said, almost yelling at me.

I sigh, then turned around to look at her. Well, she does look kind of beautiful.

Instead of saying anything, however, I just stared at her, but not gawking like how Dia did.

"Hey, don't I look beautiful?!" A cheerful voice suddenly break the silence.

The three of us turned around, and our eyes met a girl wearing a blue and white dress with a pink shawl. She was wearing the same outfit as Berlitz, except in a different color. The girl was twirling around in front of a brown-haired boy.

"Whatever..." The boy rolled his eyes. The couple didn't seem to notice us, though, till Berlitz went up to them.

"Hey, Blue, Green!" Berlitz smiled as she walked up to the two.

"Oh, hi, Lady Berlitz!" The girl, Blue, smiled happily, seemingly forgetting about what the boy, Green, said.

Green didn't bother to greet and just looked everywhere but the two girls, eventually noticing us.

"Hello!" Dia happily greeted.

Green just nodded. I never like that guy, he's as arrogant as Berlitz...

"Hi." I merely said.

-- Blue's POV --

I looked behind Lady Berlitz and grin the moment I saw Pearl and Dia.

Oh-ho-ho! So the two little boys that travel with Lady Berlitz are here too, hmm?

"So, you guys are here for the ball?" I cheerfully asked with a grin.

"Yes, I'm also entering the contest." Berlitz politely told me.

Jeez, I wish Mr. Viridian Gym Leader would be more polite instead of just saying nothing or "Whatever" all the time.

"So, who're you gonna date at the ball?" I mischievously whispered to Berlitz.

She didn't literally respond, but blushed uncontrollably.

Hm, I wonder who she'll date? The glutton boy or the rash kid? Tee hee, I'll try to find out myself!

I grin again as my eyes lay on Pearl and Dia.

_Oh-ho-ho, this is gonna be fun!_ I grin.

**2 days till the contest!**


End file.
